


Tired Tendencies

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired, Rung finds himself slipping into deep thought, losing himself to himself, it may end in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my "Unfinished because I hate it folder" and I decided to try and finish it so here it is. But if its crap Im sorry.

Rung slid the door to his office closed; bidding Whirl a good evening as his last session for the cycle was over now. It had already been a long day, having made little progress with Fort Max, Whirl, and others, he felt exhausted.

            Normally, he would head down to Swerves and share a drink with the others, maybe even small talk with Ratchet. Things down there were always energetic and amusing, but tonight he was too tired and found himself sitting at his desk overlooking some data pads. Scrolling through several, he updated a few of the patient records before resting his head on his hand. Removing his glass, he gently set them down on the desk top and rubbed his optics.

            "What a day..." A loud vent and his slid down in his chair, getting more comfortable. Sitting up straight all day caused his back plating to tighten and become uncomfortable. Maybe later he would have himself a nice bath to ease his tense wires. The thought made him shiver in delight and his dimmed his optics, continuing his thinking. Feeling recharge creeping up on him, he tried to shake it off, but just kept falling deeper and deeper into it until his optics were just barely online.

            Hands slowly slipped onto his shoulders, rubbing between his platting. Gentle servos worked his seams and massaged wires hidden under. Moving down, the hands traced over his chest, then trailed up to his neck were they stroked thick cables. A soft groan escaped the groggy therapist before a voice sounded.

            "You're not tired yet are you?" A voice all too familiar had Rung shooting up, optics bright now and alert now.

            " _You_ again!?" Whirling around in his chair, he was shoved back against the desk by his copy.

            "Don't look so _surprised_." The opposite Rung mused, reaching up and stroking Rungs cheek. "Didn't you _miss_ me?"

            "No! I did not! Not one bit!" Rungs cheeks flared almost instantly at the touch and he leaned away quickly.

            "Oh? But your face is already _so_ red~." He watched Rung shoot a hand up, covering his mouth and nose. He flushed harder, his optics brightening with frustration. He jerked back as the Shattered Rung moved in on him, feeling his lips graze over his neck cables.

            A stifled moan slipped through Rungs servos, and he couldn't help himself when his counterpart bit down and gave a playful tug. The heat swelling in Rungs stomach intensified instantly and he shoved the copy away from him in panic.

            "This can't be happening. Not again. This isn't....it can't..." Looking around almost in a panic, he reached for his glasses, only to have his wrist snagged and held firmly.

            "Oh no no no my dear, you look so much more handsome without these things." The shattered Rung had them in hand, looking them over before he tossed them over his shoulder. Rung watched them bounce out of sight before swallowing hard. "You have beautiful optics, show them off to me." Shattered Rung put a hand on his hip, an eyebrow raised to Rung as he sank in his chair. He could almost see the gears turning in his head for something to say, but each time his vocalizer failed him. As he moved back in, he watched Rung tilt his head to the side and squeeze his optics shut, though his neck was now exposed. "Still so tense...still so anxious." The Shattered Rungs warm breath splashed over Rungs neck, drawing a soft moan from him. "Learn to relax doctor." Mouthing the thick energon line, the doppelganger kissed it tenderly. “Let lose, have fun.” A hard bite and Rung yelped, both hands grabbing the arms of his chair.

            “I…I know how to have fun!” Another hard bite and he chewed the bottom of his lip, his interfacing equipment heating to a point it was becoming uncomfortable.

            “Oh?” The mimic looked amused when it pulled away, optics glowing a soft blue as he smirked. He swayed, a devils grin on his lips before he grazed them over Rungs audio and whispered, “ _Show me_.”

            Rung turned his head slightly, watching his mimic stare at him and blink only once. Leaning down, he grazed his lip plates over the mimics before grounding them together. Shoving up from the chair, he whirled the two of them around before pressing his copy hard against his desk. Kissing down his face, Rung made a hard bite to the Shattered Rungs neck until he cried out.

            "That's more like it!" He grunted, leaning into Rung as he tugged on his neck again and again until he tasted energon. "More."

            Something he really enjoyed, which his mimic knew, was neck play. A secret he wasn’t too quick to share with others on the ship, he mostly kept it to himself. He was sure only Rodimus and Megatron were truly aware of how much he liked it.

            Flicking his glossa out, Rung traced small circles around the main energon line. If it was true that this copy liked exactly what he did, he would have an easy time getting him so worked up he would beg to be spiked. The more he licked and sucked, the more the frame reacted to him, twitching up and arching off the desk. He found his hands on the copies hips, holding him in place so he wouldn't slide off.

            “Oh~ Better...much better my sweet.” Closing his optics, the shattered Rung ground his hips against Rung. The sensation sent a sharp zing up his spinal strut, and he had to fight to keep his own panel closed. “Don't stop now doctor~.” A cocky grin before Rung shoved him down hard on the desk.

            "Open your panel." There was a knot in his intake he had to fight down to speak but it suddenly vanished when his copy did as told.

            What a surreal experience to look down at yourself, exposed and grinning. A valve pulsing and swollen with need, it had a light sheen of lubricant coating it.

            _Is that what I really look like..._

            Rung watched as his body snaked his hand down and spread himself for Rungs viewing pleasure. The way he slide his middle servo through the valve lips sparked another swell of heat in Rungs groin. Was it morally right to get turned on by looking at yourself? Not that Rung had much of the choice in the matter seeing as his copy had just appeared into his office. Maybe he was having a fever dream...he really should see Ratchet about this kind of thing.

            "Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Hooking his ped around one of Rungs legs, the copy yanked him close. Having knocked Rung slightly off balance, his closed panel bumped into the open valve and his face turned bright red.

            It was wet. So very wet and _hot_.

            "Come on, don't tell me that was all you had and I burns you out already?" A disappointed look crossed the shattered Rungs face as he rested back against the desk, lazily knocking some of the papers from the desktop. "Oh darn, I was really hoping you would drive me into the wood, but it seems I'll have to show you how it's done once more." He sat up, wrapping an arm around Rungs neck before pulling him in and smashing their lips together. Glossas tangled and he heard Rung grunt before twisting and switching their positions. Letting Rung rest his chest onto the desk, he put his head down between his arms and hid his face.

            "Oh come now, don't be so embarrassed." Kneeling down, the shattered Rung pressed his thumbs against Rungs panel and massaged slow circles around it. "Would be so shy If it were Rodimus who was..." The copy leaned in, grazing his lips over the bot metal, "touching you like this." Rungs panel snapped back and he let out a loud shriek that he tried to muffle with his hand.

            "I.....ah~" Digging his servos into the desk, Rung shuttered his optics, feeling his copies glossa slide through his valve lips with the must lewd _sqwlitch_ noise he had ever hear. "P-Please...." Rung groaned into his arm. It was no use hiding the fact how much he fantasized about Rodimus in his free time. He was a lovely looking mech, and he often wished to peruse something with him, but as Rodimus said himself, he was just a busy nerd.

            "Steady now." The copy said before digging his face into Rungs valve. Glossa working over the outer node, it slid all around before dipping into his valve.

            "Gah!" Rung arched off the desk to feel a hard hand push him down. "I do..." He bit his knuckle, offlining his optics and visualizing Rodimus behind him, devouring him.

            That beautiful red frame, delicious curve of the waist, those beautiful blue optics, Rung's legs shivered and his knees knocked together suddenly. A large glob of lubricant spurted from his valve and he felt his Copy shift behind him.

            "Oh! Are we getting excited?" Digging his thumb into Rungs valve, he pressed upward into his mesh, delighted at the loud gasp Rung released. "Good." He reached his free hand between Rung legs and gripped his spike, making him jump. Unable to help himself, Rung moved his hips back and forth slowly.

            His thumb grazed over the spike head, spreading the bead of lubricant that seeped from the top around before giving a few light tugs. It wasn't long before Rung was twisting on the desktop, gripping the desks front for support. It was only in the next few moments his copy was thrusting his servos into Rungs valve with a hard and steady rhythm. Digging three servos into his valve, he twisted and curled them, making Rung howl several times before finally easing out.

            "My sweet self..." He felt pressure on his back as his counterpart laid on top of him, his spike sliding up between his aft, "let's get you a little more confident." His servos dug around into the seams on Rungs back, massaging around wear he usually carried his cart.

            "Nng~" Biting his lip as he felt the spike nose into his valve, and instantly he parted his legs just a little more. "Confident to....ah....what?" He glanced back over his shoulder, locking eyes with himself before he smirked.

            "Rodimus." His spike slid in and Rung threw his head back and cried out. his mesh lining parting and hugging snuggly around the spike. Expecting a rough pull out, he was confused when his copy stayed seated inside of him. "Oh yes. You want his spike as much as I do~" Agonizingly slow, he slid his spike out until the head was just the only thing left inside. "But you are to professional to ask." He slid back in and Rung let out another gasp.

            "I can't..." Rung pulled a hand under his chest and clenched it into a fist. "I...Gah~!" A sharp thrust and his knees knocked. "I want too...." A gentle thrust this time and he whined in desire. "I _want_ to...." Another steady thrust and a dopy smile crossed his face. "I want to...I will..."

            "That's more like it." Shattered Rung whispered into his audio, kissing his burning cheeks lightly before moving down his shoulder and kissing each spinal strut. "Now, practice to me the noises you will make for him when he stuffs you with his spike." Ramming his hips into Rung, he lavished at the mewls he released. The volume continued to grow with each new push and pull and he was sure Rung wouldn't take long to peak.

            "Ah!~!" Rungs servos gripped the edge of the desk so hard he could feel himself leaving dents in it. Each thrust made his spike jab against the desk side and he was certain just the stimulation from that would drive him over soon. "D-Don't stop!" Rung cried out, a fire burning in his groin that was spreading down to his peds.

            "Shh my sweet self." The copy leaned over Rung again, wrapping his hand around his throat and digging his servos into his neck cables. "I'm here as long as you want me to be." He felt those hot lips by his audio once more. Soft kisses followed in time with each powerful thrust and he couldn't help but wonder if he himself was capable of doing this. Or was this just what he wished he was?

            Primus that spike was digging into him deeper and deeper each time. Clamping his valve down again, a hard jolt of pleasure shot through him and his valve fluttered in delight. The extra wire plucks on his neck helped to heighten the lovely feeling and the knot in his stomach bursts. The spike inside of him drove deep, ramming itself snug against his ceiling node.

            Valve pulsing around the spike, he overloaded, his spike jerking under him and coating the side of his desk with a large gush of transfluid. The waves of pleasure knocked his optics back into his head, his frame tensed and he was lost. Everything around him started to fade away and he was lifted into the sweet comfort of afterglow.

            "Rung." The voice was muffled and far away. He kept his optics closed, a soft delighted sigh escaping him.

            "Rung." The voice was a bit louder as he slowly fell away from the glow and felt his frame cooling. " _Rung_!" He felt his shoulder jerked hard and his optics onlined.

            "Hmm!?" He saw nothing but white for a moments until he realized a paper was on his face. Slowly he realized he was laying on his back, and no doubt from the horrible back ache he had he was laying on the floor.

            "Rung!" the paper was pulled away and Rodimus leaned over him, casting a long shadow over him. "Are you alright?" Concern was painted over his face and his optics darted all around.

            "Rodimus?" He felt his cheeks burn but quickly sat himself up. He noticed his tipped over desk chair and his scattered paper work all around.

            "Are you alright?" He set his hand on Rungs shoulder before helping him to his peds. "I heard a loud crash and when I got here you were on the floor..."

            "I was...I mean..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Rung shrugged nervously, "I must have fallen asleep at my desk...and fell out of my chair. Sorry I am so clumsy sometimes." He bent down and started to collect his files, surprised when Rodimus helped and handed him the stack. Their servos grazed and Rung yanked the papers close to his chest. "Ah, thank you Captain."

            "You sure you're alright?" Rodimus leaned all of his weight onto one hip.

            "I am now..." A crooked smile before he set the files down and noticed the dents in the desk side. "Rodimus," Rung said, already feeling a knot forming in his intake, "Would you like to...go to Swerves with me and share a drink?" Expecting Rodimus to already have plans with Drift, his antennas perked up when Rodimus smiles.

            "I would love too."


End file.
